Moonlight
Moonlight (Hangul: 달빛) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the eighth track from their first full-length studio album Identify. Audio Spotify Lyrics lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ 우연이 아닌 듯 lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ 너에게 이끌려 lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ 내 맘이 보이니 lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ 너에게 더 끌려 lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 못하게 할래 lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 나만 볼 수 있게 lyrics|Jinyoung|Jin}}/ 달빛에 새겨나가 lyrics|Jinyoung|Jin}}/ 나로 물들일래 |Rom = lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ uyeoni anin deut lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ neoege ikkeullyeo lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ nae mami boini lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ neoege deo kkeullyeo lyrics|JB|JB}}/ motage hallae lyrics|JB|JB}}/ naman bol su itge lyrics|Jinyoung|Jin}}/ dalbiche saegyeonaga lyrics|Jinyoung|Jin}}/ naro muldeurillae |Eng = Ooh woah~ Doo doo doo doo doo yeah~ Doo doo doo doo I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, my heart’s fluttering I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, everything stops You reflect in my eyes (Baby you’re so beautiful) I fill my heart with you (Baby let me know) You and me, just us two, everything stops in this moment So Cold, a world without you So Dark, I can’t see anything Did I forget the feeling of my heart fluttering? So lonely, by myself, thinking about you As if it’s not a coincidence I am being pulled by you Don’t take your eyes off of me Come closer to me so I can get to know you I wanna make it so no one else can see you I wanna hide you in the moonlight so only I can see you I’ll gather all the memories of you and engrave it in the moonlight – I want to color the night sky with you and me I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, my heart’s fluttering I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, everything stops I’m falling for you (baby you’re so beautiful) I’m lost in you (baby let me know) I can’t hide my attraction to you The light is disappearing tonight Just you and me, just us two We’re laying under the shadow of the moonlight I’m gonna hold you, girl i’mma hold you tight ay Can you see my heart? It’s being pulled to you Don’t take your eyes off of me Come closer to me so I can get to know you I wanna make it so no one else can see you I wanna hide you in the moonlight so only I can see you I’ll gather all the memories of you and engrave it in the moonlight – I want to color the night sky with you and me I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, my heart’s fluttering I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, everything stops You and me, underneath the moonlight Close your eyes and softly lean on me Just let me love you girl I hope my heart reaches you I wanna make it so no one else can see you I wanna hide you in the moonlight so only I can see you I’ll gather all the memories of you and engrave it in the moonlight I want to color the night sky with you and me I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, my heart’s fluttering I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, everything stops I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, my heart’s fluttering I see you, I see you and you’re dazzling You see me, look at me, everything stops }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Identify Category:Discography Category:Songs